


Armor

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Boys, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance has gone to bed dead tired after a space party, but is woken up by a certain drunk paladin who wants to strip him of his armor.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny on main, and needed a reason to write porn. I'm still trying to grasp the idea of writing well-written smut, but it seems to me that it's proving too difficult, like wtf. Hahahaha.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT OKAY, I JUST WANTED A REASON FOR THEM TO HAVE SEX. 
> 
> Alright, I'm out, bye, thanks for reading.

It’s usually quiet at this time of night. Although, when one lived in the vicinity of space, no one really knew what time it certainly was. But to Lance, and the paladins, given to how quiet it was, and given how all the corridors were darkened, and the lack of noise that was made when one someone even tried to make a single breath without being caught. 

Night time. It was, to Keith, most definitely night time. The perfect, most adequate time to seduce a blue paladin. All it took was stealth, and holding back any laughter. In which the former proved easier than the latter. 

“Hello?” Lance rose in his bed when he heard a series of snickers escape someone’s mouth, then a small-an understatement, really-bang sounding off in his room, startling Lance. He flicked on the lights, but they were dimmed low, still making it quite dark. 

They had all just went to bed, Lance was so dead tired he hadn’t even given it enough time to peel off his paladin armor. Although heavy and very stiff to keep on in bed, again, he was smashed, tired as living fuck itself to take it all off before succumbing to a peaceful oblivion. 

He heard a new choked giggle being strangled out of someone’s throat, “Who the fuck is there?” He wheezed quietly, using effort to lean over his bed to catch a very drunk and very giggle-induced mullethead. “Keith?” Lance’s eyes grew wide, taking in who had snuck into his room in the middle of the night. 

Still wearing his own red paladin armor, Keith dragged his head up to the edge of Lance’s bed, balancing himself on the caps of his knees and smelling all kinds of wrong and fucking putrid of alcohol, space alcohol. 

There had been a party at the Castle earlier, to celebrate the numbers of the coalition rising in increase, and Lance had told himself that a few drinks would be okay. No less, no more. He drank three wine glasses worth of nose-flaring pink drinks, and did he become somewhat tipsy? No. Did he become quite the horny bastard and needed to bolt before being caught? Hell to the fucking yes!

Something was in those fruity pink drinks, and it had his cock twitching eagerly whenever the red paladin, aka. Keith his arch nemesis, Keith his rival, Keith the guy he had been hating on for all these years, made his dick stick straight up towards the heavens when his eyes scanned his very nice-he thought after downing the drinks- very, very sexy face and body and had to in that instant bolt. No one needed to know he had the horny, fucking hots for his arch enemy. 

But, no one had given Keith the memo it seemed. “The hell you doing here?” Lance swallowed his drool around a large lump forming in his throat, almost as if his cock decided to reside there knowing that Keith had made his way in here wanting only one thing, er- one person’s very throbbing, very dripping tip full of pre-cum ready to sink into someone’s tight-

“I..” Keith gritted his teeth, hissing through them when he planted a foot heavily up in front of Lance’s bed, assisting him to lift his body so that he could rise, rise, rise and fall weightily over Lance’s lap. 

Lance, who was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of his bed. Lance, whose dick kept on pulsating to come out of his boxers when his own eyes scanned Keith’s very lusting, very sex-filled, ready face, “Your paladin armor.” Keith mentioned, pointing lazily at Lance's full-body suit, catching some drool running down the side of Keith's lip. 

Keith's gloved hand balled into an easy, laxing fist wiping away the drool like a cat, his lips easing into a lusting curl and the pupils in his eyes blowing up into pools of wanted ascension for Lance to do something filthy to him. “Off.” Keith proceeded to demand with a heinous control.

“Wh-what?” Lance asked, dumbstruck. 

“You heard me.” Keith growled, climbing over Lance’s languid body, rolling his hips over the bulge that was instantly growing in the heated space between them. Keith had now circled his arms around Lance’s neck, sending his thick-ass thighs over the blue paladin’s middle, one on each side, straddling him, and whispered with more force and a nibble at the lobe of his ear, “Off. Take this fucking armor off. Now.” 

The demand sent aching fucking ripples down Lance’s spine, wondering how in the fucking name of God himself was he going to rip off this skin-tight, black elastic suit while Keith was grinding his hard-ass dick all over him. He would have to push Keith off, and yeah, that would entail Lance taking his shaking hands and shove the demanding red paladin off of him. He really didn't want to shove him off, enjoying the feel of his bulge dry-humping the hell of his stiff, but still, knowing the following of this unexpected little middle-of-the-night snack-

“You need to get off then.” Lance growled back in Keith’s ear, daring his own hungry nip at the shell of Keith’s warm, warm ear. Fuck, he was sweating already, the wanted moan that rolled out of him already ruining Lance. 

And in ruin, he went and pushed Keith off of him, staring at the red paladin stripping off his own armor. One by one the white plates fell off of him in perfectly done precision. One clunk on the floor, then another until Keith was left wearing the black tight material hugging him in all the right places, showing off perfectly toned bumps and curves Lance wouldn’t mind sinking his teeth into or running his hands along in a matter of seconds to follow along soon.

“You’re seducing me.” He stated at Keith, going flush at the sight of Keith’s expression when they’re both now only in their black whole piece suits. It’s fitting tight on them, and Lance started roaming a journeying hand over the places that shaped Keith. 

Keith let out a moaning breath, letting it come out from the deepness of his throat. “No. I’m trying to have sex with you, asshole.” 

“That’s what seducing means!” Lance interjected, quite appalled but oh so very aroused by the sound of Keith’s dark voice. Going even stiffer the more Keith wanders about on Lance’s body with his hungry, hungry hand.

That was when he felt those frisky hands push him down hard on his bed, clawing brusquely at his shoulder so that Keith could flip him on his stomach. Warm leather tasted the nape of Lance's neck, then a keen press of dampened lips as another groan reverberated from Keith’s throat while he fumbled around with his hands finding the zipper to Lance's suit, pull it down slowly, hearing the buzzing sound it made until Keith could scan Lance's very revealing bare back. 

“Fuck. Lance, you’re fucking gorgeous, I want to come on you already.” Keith leaned in praising his toned body, running a wet, slobbering tongue along the protruding bones connecting to his spine, then tracing the marks and lines that form his starburst scar with his searing lips. “Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.” He heard Keith continue his praise of him, feeling the hard push of his hard-on slapping onto him from behind. 

God, his own dick was craving for freedom, for Keith to rip his suit all the way off already so that their bodies could get on with it and grind flush against each other, feel the tip of an aching, drooling dick tempt him at the rim of his asshole. Lance needed all that and more now. “Keith, fuck. I need you to-” Lance started whining, begging, but Keith only shut him up pushing a digit in his needy mouth. 

“We’ll get there. Let me take care of you, Lancey. Keefy knows exactly what he’s doing.” Keith assured in Lance’s ear, darkly, his voice seeping into the corners of Lance's mind, sending hot tendrils in his veins, causing Lance’s body to go tense at the touch of Keith on top of him from behind. 

Jesus Christ, he’s heavy, he felt so absolutely good with whatever he was doing with his fingers, Lance thought, dragging his teeth over and over again along his lower lips, keeping them caught between his teeth as he tried with all of his might sustaining any strangled cries incase the others could hear them. When in reality all he wanted to do was throw out loud, sex covered moans so that Keith could hear him, could let him know what he was doing to him. How much he was ruining him, making sure to let him know how much Lance was falling apart in the moment and how much more he needed of this. 

Their black suits finally peeled completely off. Keith was naked. Almost fully _naked_ , except from his tight red boxers hiding the prize, and he was carved from the heavens themselves. Keith, finally stripped of his armor, as was Lance, and Lance had been flipped back to lay on his sweat-drenched back, perking up on his elbows to look at the naked red paladin, to intrude his space and really look at Keith. 

In all of his stark nakedness, Lance’s breath went rigid, he felt ravished and flexed by the sight before him. Keith toned all over, his six-pack more like an eight pack, lines fucking everywhere and when Lance’s eyes gently, ever so slowly graze from looking at Keith’s lust-filled face, his tongue slightly peeking out, breathing heavy, then sliding them down along that finely toned stomach towards the bump that has formed-twitching-to come out and play, Lance’s hand became a daunting little thing and dove for it. 

“Please.” Keith poured out through a silky smooth want, and Lance took a tip of his index finger, crooking the waistband of Keith’s red, tight boxers, pulling. 

Out sprung a veiny, thick girth, Lance’s eyes blowing up at the sight of it. If he weren’t coming undone earlier, now was his chance. With Keith still straddling him, a thought occurred in Lance’s mind, who the hell was going to be top and who bottom. Because Lance wanted this thick ass dick inside him now. “I should be the one begging, Keith.” Lance stated, making hungry eyes at the shaft presented before him, catching its dripping drool run over the tip. 

Drenched in pre-cum, it wouldn’t take long for Keith to balance himself on his knees above Lance’s laying body, pushing his thick girth in his mouth. Lance’s lips wrapped easily around the tip of Keith’s cock, the tip of his tongue stabbing at the hole drenched in pre swirling it around, licking it clean but feeling more come out of him, “Holy, fuck-” Keith arched his back, slamming a fist on the mattress, burying it, going all tensed up, holding his body up with the help of his elbows, rocking his hips in tandem to Lance’s sucking. 

Keith’s dick in Lance’s mouth tasted like salt and skin and sweat, Lance felt dizzy, his lips drying the more he dragged them along in tandem to the rhythm of Keith’s rocking, pushing his hips harder and harder in his face. Further and further the length dug into Lance's throat, a gurgled happy moan and a low groan following as he deep-throated Keith. 

He released Keith’s throbbing cock with a pop, a string of saliva mixed with pre following suit, Lance’s lips trembled into a blissful smile, curving his blown up eyes to catch Keith gazing down at him, “Like that?” Lance breathed out easily in a seductive question. 

Still risen on his elbows, Keith sunk down, finally capturing Lance’s lips with his own, a squealed, pleasing whine leaving his throat when they mingled together, all coated in heavy saliva and pre, the sound of hunger erupting in echoes between the spaces of the room. 

It was like a seismic toss, Lance still laid on his back, encompassed by his rival, his fellow paladin, Keith, and he was just here. In his room, looking all kinds of nuances of black and red, glistening and oozing of sex. A total clusterfuck of want and lust overbearing Lance’s senses, his gaze growing relentless and asking for more, because sucking Keith’s cock would not cut it out for his little visit after a few fruity space drinks. 

“You stripped me of my armor.” Lance accused, his own voice growing darkly. 

Keith cocked a brow, challenging Lance with a grinning smirk. Oh, he looked- Lance rose on his elbows, Keith’s thighs still imprisoning him to the bed, his hips heavy on top of him, digging deeper the more his knees buried themselves in the mattress. 

He did strip him, stripped him of the paladin armor that represented his strength, leaving him naked here on his bed. Rubbing his girthy, thick, slick shaft against Lance’s, he lolled his head back at the touch, a sensation of heat taking control of him. 

That heat shot into him so fast, everything went black- like he was sent out into oblivion. He had no idea what was up or down, if Keith was still in the room or not. But he was still there, his hand stripped of his own armor-his gloves-pumping their two dicks together in a beautiful rhythm, silent puffing moans sliding out of his throat. 

“You did this, Lance..” Keith accused back, “That armor- fuck, I needed it off of you sooner or later. I couldn’t take it anymore, seeing you wear it. Seeing the shape of that ass beneath the tight material, your bulge-big, inviting- you ruin me, you fucker.” 

His words were real, truthful- Lance became undone by them, his hands splayed out to the sides, grabbing what he could of the sheets, bunching them in his fists while Keith continued with his rhythmic play of their two dicks grinding hard against each other in his sadistic pull. 

Lance leaned up, unraveled, in need of closer contact. He could feel Keith’s grip slacken when he pulled up, throwing a hungry hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Their kisses were rough, sloppy, drenched in messy and taut want- all teeth, predators fighting for dominance, tongues going feral. 

“Mmph!” Lance bellowed through his throat, receiving the same response from Keith.

When their lips parted all sloppily, messy, a new string of spit slipped down from the connection of their bottom lips. Lance circled his arms around the boy who dared strip him of his armor, “Keith.” He exhaled his name. 

“Lance..” Keith breathed back with a warm puff of breath fanning the shell of his ear. 

Five hot points seared his back, coming closer, in need of one more messy kiss before Keith threw a leg up in the air, urging Lance to slide out of his confining thigh-grasp. “You’re leaving?” Lance deflated, uttering small whines out of his throat, knowing that his eyes were pleading for Keith to stay, sending him a look that said: _We’re not done yet._

“On your stomach.” Keith commanded, and it had Lance obeying him instantly. 

He flipped around, sliding off the bed so that his feet hit the floor, Keith standing up behind him, rubbing his naked front up against his round ass. Keith took his hand, smooth his palm, searing the skin that shaped Lance’s backside, “You want me-baby?” When the nickname fell out of his mouth like liquidated honey, Lance felt undone, succumbing to the mattress with his chest, his ass lifting high, presenting itself to Keith. 

Lance answered with a pleading, strangled noise, and Keith hummed with pleasure at the sound, finding a condom from a hidden pocket in his paladin armor, ripping the plastic wrapping with his teeth. In his other hand, he already had small tube of lube ready, slicking his dick once the condom thread over without any issue. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lance.” Keith cooed behind him, grabbing a fistful of Lance’s hair by the root, tugging at it when he lined his cock up to Lance’s stretched rim. 

Within seconds the tip of Keith’s cock, dripping-drooling-pre cum burrowed into him. Lance gasped at the impact, his back arching, whole body tensing up, just from the feel of Keith’s tip inside him. He slithered in carefully, “You okay- _baby_?” 

Too busy scratching out a noise for more of Keith’s dick, Lance nodded, once, because he was being ruined by his rival. All raptured and overtaken by Keith, Lance gripped a new fistful of sheets in both his hands, bumping his ass back at Keith for him, burrowing more into him already. “Needy much.” Keith snickered, pushing in a hot thrust.

In response, Lance hissed, a forced out scream-silenced by the palm of Keith’s hand covering Lance’s mouth-traveling out of him. “Shh-baby. I know I make you feel good, but if we want us both to come you gotta stay quiet for me, okay.” Keith leaned in, kissing a hot, burning kiss on Lance’s cheek. 

Lance agreed, his head bobbing up and down, but he was done for, wrecked; his whole body writhing unwillingly for each greedy thrust Keith made into him. Keith slapped into Lance on and on again, the writhing sustainably ever so uncontrollable. 

In time, Lance had to squeal out forcing moans, Keith reciprocating with his own moans, coaxing them in a new rhythm with his thrusting. Their sex stunk up the whole room. At last, Keith pulled out, “No-” Lance babbled out from the back of his throat, craning his neck to check on why Keith wasn’t inside him anymore. “Don’t.” 

“It’s okay-baby.” Keith uttered the nickname sweetly in Lance’s ear, his tongue tracing the curve of his cheek, going down between the dip of his neck and shoulder. 

Keith took Lance by the shoulders, dragging him up on his unbalanced feet, then trading places with him. “It’s your turn-” Keith settled his gaze into Lance’s, a spark released between them coated in sex. “You stripped me of _my_ armor, it’s your turn to ruin me. _Baby._ ”

Being daunting had never been Lance’s thing, specially in the field of unadulterated sex. But the look Keith was giving him- 

He pushed Keith down on the bed with such a force, covering his body with his own, all flush. His fingertips rode in small, heated circles over Keith’s hip points, his mouth finding a pulse-point on his neck. Keith released his own squeal and Lance was destroyed by the sound of it. Something so rare, so beautiful made from the most stoic person he knew of. 

Seeing Keith all wrecked beneath him like this, it did things to Lance and it had him wanting to do things to Keith. He wanted to go slowly with him. Use up all the energy he had. His mouth was going to cover every single inch of skin on this boy, bask in the sight and feel of Keith going rigid, trembling underneath, shivering hot shrills when Lance kissed his solar plexus. “Fuck.” Lance proclaimed pleasingly, dragging his mouth down along the ridges of Keith’s perfectly toned stomach, his hands fumbling around to feel him up everywhere. 

He needed to be _everywhere_ on Keith. “Why..” Lance mumbled, feeling like he was in this out of body state, “Why are we doing this, Keith? Is it the space alcohol, or do we-” 

A finger pressed firmly against Lance’s lips, parting them for him to suck on the finger. “I’m positive we do, Lance. But right now, in this very moment while we’re drunk out of our minds- let’s have this one night where we don’t think. Where we’re stripped away from the armor that defines us by day, and fuck in the armor we have at night.” 

And with that Lance went in, destroying Keith with his mouth, then later on buried himself into him with his own throbbing cock. It didn’t take long for them to finally scream out in release. After all that foreplay-almost a year of gravitating around each other in false hate-their release was much needed. 

Ribbons made of white landed on Keith’s stomach, making him warm and sticky. Lance, he rolled over on his side, his condom filled with a sweet release as well. And Keith rolled then to his side, sidling closer to Lance, perched on one elbow, studying him with incandescent eyes. He took a hand, brushing away the sweat-cloaked bangs hiding Lance’s eyes. 

“Hey.” He said, brain-fucked, his voice barely able to form any sound. 

Lance smiled, kissing the inside of Keith’s palm. “Hey.” 

“ _Baby ._ ” They said simultaneously, giggling, staring intently at each other. 

Still laid in the bed, breathless, satisfied. Their armor lay on the floor, spread out everywhere, but they had always been in their armor. The armor of their skin, naked, flushed hot together like it was no big deal, because armor was armor. It all depended on who wore it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix mistakes later (fucking hate tenses, y'all )
> 
> But! Kudos and comments are always a pleasure. :)


End file.
